


Couples' Sparring

by DChan87



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Akane has to be the adult in the room, Couples Sparring, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Saotome Ranma, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, Sparring, They can't keep their hands off each other XD, Touching, bi disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Ranma and Ukyo, now a couple, try to do a little sparring. The keyword being "try", because their libidos have other ideas that they're willing to go along with.
Relationships: Kuonji Ukyou & Saotome Ranma, Kuonji Ukyou/Saotome Ranma
Kudos: 2





	Couples' Sparring

You ready, Ukyo?" Ranma asked, taping up his knuckles.

"No, but almost," she answered, taping up her knuckles. Once she finished that, without warning, she picked up a bucket and threw it at her boyfriend, who didn't have time to dodge. Now Ranma-chan stood there, glowering at hir girlfriend. "Sorry, but if we're going to spar, might as well," Ukyo teased.

"Jeeeeeez," Ranma-chan groaned. "Whatever." Ranma shifted into a fighting stance. "I'm still going to beat you," xhe said, confidently, making Ukyo smirk, playful and confident.

"Well, don't go easy on me, Ranma-honey," Ukyo said sweetly, giggling and winking. Ranma-chan blushed. Hir girlfriend was so cute, xhe was so lucky xhe picker her—Ukyo had already thrown the first punch, forcing Ranma-chan to dodge. Two questions ran through hir mind; the first was, ' _How did she get so fast and strong?'_ The second was, ' _Why didn't I know this about my girlfriend!?'_ Luckily, this was just a sparring match, and the couple weren't actually going to fight. But Ranma-chan tried to counter, throwing a left-handed hook. Ukyo caught the attempted punch and threw Ranma-chan down, judo-style.

"Hey, take it easy! Akane will be pissed if we—"

"Are you scared?" Ukyo teased, getting down on her knees, straddling and pinning Ranma-chan's arms down.

"No, Akane will be pissed if we mess up her dojo!"

"Since when was Ranma—okay, that makes sense."

"You think I'm afraid to hit you!?" Ranma scoffed. To show it, xhe punched up from the floor, forcing Ukyo to get off. Without missing a beat, Ukyo spun on her left foot, reverse roundhouse kicking Ranma as xhe stood up, forcing her fiancée to block. She'd long ago accepted Ranma's "curse", just as he'd accepted it himself, making Ranma-chan just another part of him. Ranma-chan was easier to spar with, since xhe was strong, but Ranma's true, male form, was stronger. Ukyo then threw a left hook, striking Ranma-chan's shoulder, pushing hir backwards. Then, she reached out, only for Ranma-chan to catch her forearm, and the two grappled.

Touching Ranma-chan's bare, toned arms, Ukyo was surprised, as she wished she wasn't at the moment, about how soft Ranma-chan's skin was, compared to Ranma's true form. An unwanted image of her touching Ranma-chan's soft skin invaded her mind, and she blushed, bright red. This gave Ranma-chan the opportunity xhe needed, and before she knew it, Ranma-chan had hooked Ukyo's leg, and brought her down to the ground, straddling her, pinning her arms to the side.

"Ah, no fair!" Ukyo whined. "Your skin's so soft, and I—"

"Anything goes!" Ranma-chan remarked haughtily. Ukyo groaned. Without warning, Ranma-chan collapsed on top of Ukyo, and kissed her. Surprised, and assuming this was out-of-character for hir, Ukyo make a sound of surprise, but it morphed into a moan of pleasure. Closing her eyes and smiling, Ukyo happily kissed her lover back, noting how soft hir lips were, just like hir skin. Sneakily, she brought her hands down to Ranma-chan's hips, rolled up hir shirt and touched hir firm stomach muscles, and soft skin. It was Ranma-chan's turn to moan with pleasure now, as xhe continued kissing hir girlfriend.

Hir hands moved downwards, undoing Ukyo's _obe_ , and xhe slipped her top off. Ukyo lifted herself up, so she could slip out of it, and let Ranma kiss her exposed neck and squeeze her nice, firm arms.

Without warning, she felt drops of hot water splashing on those exposed shoulders. Opening her eyes, she saw Ranma-kun looking down on her, just as surprised as she was. Then, it became evident that someone was standing over them. They looked up and smiled sheepishly at Akane, who was frowning at them.

"When I said you could use my dojo," she said, "I didn't mean it that way."

"Eh, sorry Akane," Ranma replied, pulling his shirt down over his abs.

"Yeah, we just got carried away," said Ukyo.

"I could see that," said Akane. "It looks like I'll have to chaperone you two today." Ranma and Ukyo groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: This has nothing to do with my previous Ranma x Ukyo oneshots, although you are welcome to interpret this as being in the same continuity. For the most part, I just see this as a standalone, to see how Ranma and Ukyo would flirt while sparring. In other words, just for fun. I may do more. Whether they're connected to other Ranma x Ukyo oneshots I've written is up in the air. For now, I'd love it if you could judge this story on its own merits.


End file.
